D-Twins of Fire
by Dragonnotte
Summary: /AU/ Lors de sa fuite avec son fils, alors que la situation était désespérée, Eileen Rogue née Prince fait la rencontre de Ignir, roi des dragons du feu. Ignir lui fait une proposition qui éloignerait Severus de son géniteur abusif Tobias Rogue : l'élever à sa place. Eileen accepte et meurt. Dix ans plus tard, l'histoire de Severus et Natsu Dragnir, les jumeaux du feu, commence.
1. Prologue : La dame blanche

_Bon, je vous le dit tout de suite, cette histoire est un délire que j'ai lu en regardant presque tous les crossover FT et HP. Je l'ai juste posté pour voir si l'idée peut être sympa ou autre chose._

* * *

**Chapitre 00 : La dame blanche ou la naissance d'un dragon**

_Dans ce monde commun des mortels, il existait des humains dotés d'un don unique : la magie. Mais en fonction de la culture de chaque région du monde, on les appelle soit mages soit sorciers. Mais au fur que à mesure le temps passe, on raconte que les sorciers sont des êtres magique capable de faire différente magie en canalisant leur pouvoir dans une baguette, et les mages les êtres capable d'utiliser une unique magie par leur propre corps. Et pendant des milliers d'années, depuis la création de l'homme, mage et sorcier se battaient pour savoir qui était le plus sans qu'il y ait un résultat. Mais les guerres s'arrêtèrent et se décidèrent que mages et sorciers ne devaient plus se voir. Puis les mages et les sorciers s'oublièrent._

L'impasse du Tisseur était une ville industrielle et pauvre, où les ouvriers devaient faire des heures supplémentaire pour nourrir leur famille, mais parmi une de ces familles, il y en avait une qui venait d'avoir un nouveau-né mais le père les battait. Le père battait sa femme pour lui avoir mentit et pour avoir été un déchet, et n'autorisait pas sa femme à nourrir le nouveau-né. C'était la famille Rogue, la femme s'appelait Eileen Rogue née Prince, qui était une sorcière de sang-pur, le père se nommait Tobias et le fils Severus Rogue. Severus n'avait seulement trois mois mais mourrait de faim. Il hurlait et voulait avoir ses parents. C'était une catastrophe dans cette famille.

Puis un jour, Tobias rentra de boulot et chercha sa femme, avant de rentrer il avait bu avec d'autres ouvriers et maintenant il était bourré. Il cherchait partout dans sa maison mais il ne trouvait personne, sa femme et son fils avaient disparus. Il s'énerva et détruisait tout sur son passage : tableau, meuble chaises, vases et vaisselles. Puis sortit et chercha sa famille qu'il détestait tant. Il chercha pendant des heures mais ne trouvait rien nulle part. Il hurla à mort puis alla voir la police pour signaler la disparition de sa femme et de son fils.

Il faisait froid autour d'elle, ses doigts était gelée, et elle ne portait rien de chaude sur elle, elle avait enveloppé son bébé autour de la plus chaude des couvertures qu'elle possédait, elle devait fuir, très loin du monde moldu cruel et aussi loin du monde des sorciers injustes. Elle devait aller loin et élevé son fils dans un monde nouveau. Mais elle était grandement affaiblie et n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Son fils pleurait et était malade, elle devait le soigner. Eileen devait sauver son fils à tout prix mais où pouvait-elle aller. Elle s'était perdu, elle voulait transplaner loin de la Grande-Bretagne, mais avait-elle réussit ? Mais où se trouvait-elle ?

Elle n'avait plus de force et se laissa tomber dans la neige, une tempête était levée et n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Elle allait mourir de froid, mais son fils, elle devait le protéger. Elle trembla puis serra son bébé très fort dans ses bras et pria. Elle pria que quelqu'un vienne sauver son fils.

- _Que l'on sauve Severus… Que quelqu'un vienne ! S'il-vous-plait !_

Tout à coup, la tempête s'arrêta et le soleil apparut de nouveau dans le ciel, le ciel n'était plus couvert, elle était capable maintenant de voir au loin. Elle vit devant elle un dragon de grande taille à écailles rouges. Le dragon était imposant et Eileen ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour elle, les Dragons étaient des créatures magiques très féroces et sauvages. Ce Dragon allait-il les manger tous crus ? Eileen essaya de se lever mais elle était trop faible, elle était à genoux devant ce dragon. Ce Dragon fixait Eileen mais ne faisait rien, ce qui était bien étrange. Des larmes formèrent sous les yeux de Eileen, ils allaient mourir, mais ferait tout pour que son fils puisse vivre. Elle se leva malgré tout et regarda le dragon droit dans les yeux et lui hurla :

- Toi, que fais-tu ici ? Vas-t-en !

- _Humaine crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras réussir à me faire peur ?_répliqua le Dragon contre toute attente

- Tu es capable de parler ? demanda Eileen surprise

- _Evidemment ! Mon nom est Ignir et je suis le roi des dragons du feu !_

- … Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- _J'ai entendu ton appel… Tu voulais sauver ton fils d'un danger imminent, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, son père biologique le maltraite, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans cette environnement, et comme c'est un sorcier tout comme moi… Je veux qu'il apprenne la magie en bonne et due forme… Je veux qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien !

- _Alors laisse-moi élever ton fils_… proposa Ignir en déployant ses ailes

Eileen regarda alors le dragon du feu d'un regard ahurie mais enjouée, ce dragon était vraiment intelligent et était prêt à élever un humain… Mais était-ce la bonne solution ? C'était un dragon après tout, pas un humain… Mais la magie comment pouvait-il faire ? Qui pourrait lui enseigner la magie et sa culture… Qui ? Elle sentait son énergie se vider, elle tomba sur ses genoux et avait du mal à respirer, elle usait de toute ses forces pour tenir Severus dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et le regarda droit dans ses yeux. Elle déposa Severus au sol et passa un collier autour du cou de son fils, pour que son fils ne puisse pas l'oublier. Puis elle dit au Dragon :

- Faites qu'en sorte qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien et de respecté, s'il-vous-plait !

- _Bien ! Je vais exaucer ton vœu…_

Ignir prit alors Severus sur son dos et salua une dernière fois la mère la mère du bébé. N'étant pas dans les bras de sa mère, Severus commença à pleurer de toutes ses forces, Eileen regarda une dernière fois son fils et lui dit :

- Severus… Mon garçon… Ne deviens pas comme Tobias, deviens quelqu'un de bien qui aimera sa famille, ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même, prends soin de toi-même et fais beaucoup d'amis, trouve toi une femme et accepte la pour ce qu'elle est… Severus, je ne vais plus te revoir mais je serai avec toi quoiqu'il arrive… Alors bonne chance mon fils… -une larme coula sur les joues d'Eileen- Je t'aime…

Eileen déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils puis laissa Ignir partir avec son fils dans une direction inconnue. Eileen s'allongea sur la neige et pleura, elle n'allait plus revoir son fils mais elle savait qu'il allait vivre…

Elle rentra chez elle et vit des policier près de chez elle, elle baissa les yeux, Tobias alors avait appelé la police pour trouver elle et Severus. Elle s'approcha lentement de la maison puis elle vacillait, elle n'avait pratiquement plus de force, elle tenait à peine debout. Tobias hurla à mort lorsqu'il vit sa femme, il l'agita et lui demanda où se trouvait son fils, mais Eileen ne répondit pas, elle restait muette. Tobias l'agitait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les policiers l'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Eileen qui tomba au sol. Puis ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital.

Les médecins avaient examinés Eilen et ne pouvaient rien y faire, Eilen allait mourir. Tobias regardait sa femme sur le lit et le drap blanc par-dessus d'elle, il la regardait avec un regard noir et de colère.

- Où se trouve le garçon ? Où l'as-tu emmené ? demanda Tobias avec une voix rauque

Mais Eileen ne répondit pas, elle fixait le plafond, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux à n'importe quel instant.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? Je t'ai posé une question… Où est-il ?! Il est à moi ! C'est mon jouet ! J'ai promis à mon patron qu'il pourra l'utiliser… Alors où est-il ?

Eileen ferma les yeux et pleura, comment son mari pouvait-il être si horrible ? Pourquoi ce moldu était-il si sans cœur ? Eileen lui répondit alors :

- Dans un endroit que même moi je ne connais pas… Jamais tu n'auras Severus… Jamais…

Sans contre toute attente, Tobias frappa sa femme qui tomba par terre. Tobias était en colère, son fils, non, le fils de sa pute était son objet de vente, il avait promis à son patron qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour son plaisir, il devait le retrouver pour récupérer son fric. Eileen ne savait pas, elle sentait son cœur lâché et ses yeux fermés.

- _Severus… Deviens quelqu'un de bien…_

Puis le cœur d'Eileen lâcha et mourra.

Depuis ce jour, le nom Severus Rogue fut inscrit parmi les enfants disparus dans le journal. Et jamais depuis ce jour il n'avait été retrouvé ou même aperçut.

3


	2. Defis de D-Twins

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est histoire est un délire donc je ne fais pas la suite. Mais je vous met au défi de réaliser la suite du prologue en utilisant toute votre imagination._

_Alors qui réalisera ce défis que voici :_

* * *

Défis de D-Twins 

Mes chers confrères de , votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de faire la suite de D-Twins en respectant des critères très particuliers :

_Epoque des maraudeurs :_

- Natsu et Severus se verront comme de vrais frères jumeaux et n'accepteront pas que des gens disent le contraire.

- Natsu ayant un frère est plus responsable et moins idiot que dans le manga, mais il n'est pas un génie non plus.

- Severus est un peu plus naïf et voit Natsu comme son grand frère. Il est toujours aussi malin et intelligent, il a aussi une très bonne mémoire auditive et olfactive. Il est aussi très tétu et adore dormir en hauteur. Il est capable de sentir la magie noire. Il possede des canines comme Natsu.

- Natsu et Severus en aucun cas se ne séparent de leur écharpe. Ils sont aussi tous les deux des Dragons Slayer du feu, mais leur Dragon Force sera différent. Natsu a des flammes dorées en DF et Severus des flammes argentés.

- Ils ont tous les deux le mal des transports. Et ils voient l'importance de la vie.

- Choisissez l'animal de compagnie de Severus qui le suivra toujours : Exceed/Hiboux géant/Corbeaux géant (ces animaux seront dotés de parole)

- Natsu et Severus iront à Poudlard, Natsu sera à gryffondor et Severus à Serpentard

- Natsu et Severus se diront sang-mêlé car ils ont été élevés par un dragon. Mais ils ne comprendront jamais l'importance du sang. Ils voient les personnes comme ils sont.

- Plus loin dans l'histoire, Severus rencontrera son géniteur, après la rencontre, Tobias doit être mort et Severus refusera son vrai nom Rogue.

- Severus ne sera ni un Mangemort, ni un membre de l'ordre et le dira clairement au chef respectif de chaque camp d'en face.

- Natsu sera renvoyé de Poudlard (amusez-vous pour la raison, je veux soit un truc con soit un truc incroyable)

- Severus est toujours aussi amoureux de Lily.

- A vvous de choisir le coupe : Lily/James ou Lily/Severus, le père de Hary sera l'homme avec lequelle Lily est sortie.

- Severus saura utiliser Fairy Glitter et suivra Natsu dans la plupart de ses aventures.

- Wendy devra voir Severus comme son ange gardien et le prendra comme modèle.

- Natsu et Severus disparaitront pendant 7 ans dus à Fairy Sphere

_Avec Harry :_

- Severus, juste après son retour deviendra professeur de Poudlard en potion, devient maitre des potions. Il apprendra que Lily a un fils soit avec lui soit avec James, il le prendra sous sa tutelle. _PS : si Severus est le fils d'Harry, il ne doit pas savoir qu'Harry est son fils._

- Severus est quelqu'un de sévère en cours mais il aidera volontairement ceux qui demandent de l'aide. Il ne favorisera aucune maison. Il s'appela Professeur Severus Dragnir

- Natsu deviendra professeur de poudlard à la deuxième année à poudlard, il remplacera Gilderoy après le premier mois (raison de son abandon à inventer). Durant les duels, c'est Natsu qui perdra avec une baguette mais au corps à corps il est plus puissant que Severus.

- Natsu les apprend à combattre pour le futur non pour les examens et doit les faire comprendre ceci.

- C'est Natsu et Severus qui combattront ensemble le basilic sort du basilic ne devra pas marcher sur eux.

- Harry vaincra Voldemort en implantant l'épée de Gryffondor dans le journal.

- Les animagus garderont la même odeur lorsqu'ils se transforment en animal.

- Le patronus de Severus et de Natsu doit être un dragon : leur plus grand bonheur est leur père adoptif

- Zelephe est encore vivant, c'est à Natsu de le vaincre.

- Natsu et Severus croiront les premiers Harry quand il dit que voldemort est de retour.

- L'ordre du Phenix et Fairy Tail sont alliés mais il arrive qu'ils soient en désaccord. C'est Fairy Tail qui dit la prophétie à Harry.

- Severus a senti l'énergie de l'Horcrux en Harry et c'est FT qui s'en occupe

- Ombrage renvoie Natsu et Severus car hybride mais ils ont le temps d'envoyer balader Ombrage avant de s'enfuir.

- Au ministère FT intervient très rapidement et sauve tout le monde, mais rencontre avec Voldemort et Zeleph : Natsu et Severus perdent.

- les Dragnir sont absent toute la sixième année mais reviennet à la fin pour tenter de sauver le directeur. Mais ils échouent.

- Septième année : Natsu et Severus poursuivent leur entrainement, Harry et son groupe cherchent les horcruxe.

- Bataille à la fin : Severus vit mais Natsu meurt. Harry vit. Zeleph et Voldemort meurent.

_General :_

- Natsu doit se montrer plutôt protecteur envers Severus car c'est son petit frère.

- Natsu et Severus ont l'habitude de ne pas écouter le ministère de la magie ou autre gouvernement. Ils s'en foutent royalement.

- Il e peut que parfois, les Dragnir parlent comme Fred et George.

- Les dragnir adorent énerver Voldemort.

- Ils detestent qu'on s'en prenne à leur écharpe, ils le portent toujours.

_Histoire :_

- Phrase construite avec une grammaire correcte, évitez les fautes au maximum.

- Une histoire avec des dialogue et des descriptions, autorisation de sauté des passages si c'est pareil dans les livres.

- Un chapitre doit avoir au minimum 1500 mots pour plus de plaisir.

Alors qui accepte cette mission ?

PS : Connaissez bien FT et HP pour une histoire intéressante.


End file.
